


Alcohol + A Tired Levi = A Bad Time

by Someweeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Sex, Dominance, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, Swearing, gender discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someweeb/pseuds/Someweeb
Summary: After Eren goes a little too hard at a party, Levi picks him up and things go south VERY quickly.Levi is horrible in this, reader discretion is advised.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 27





	Alcohol + A Tired Levi = A Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a hot minute. This is an interesting one, read at your own discretion because this may hit a nerve with some of you.
> 
> That aside, enjoy!

“Hey! Listen to me Eren. If I have to pick you up from another one of these stupid fucking frat parties, I'm just going to leave you at the damn place and you'll have to find a way home that doesn't fuck with the sleep schedule. Hey, listen to brat! And he's fucking asleep. Great, fucking great!” Levi swore at his boyfriend's sleeping form, though he felt like his dad as opposed to his lover. He was dishevelled at best, messy hair, missing a shoe, the works. “This kid drags me out to the middle of butt fucking nowhere and doesn't even stay awake for me to chew him out. Ungrateful bastard.” 

“Huh, butt sex?” Eren mumbled as he stirred awake. 

“Not tonight.” Eren looked at Levi with puppy dog eyes. 

“Why~ I thought you loved butt sex! You and I do it all the time!” Eren whined in a drunken slur. He attempted to sit up but ended up flopping onto the middle console. 

“Because we're guys. Do you think one of us is going to magically grow a vagina all of a sudden?” Levi spat without looking at Eren. 

“Hahaha! that’d be funny. Do you think that would make you a girl or do you need tits to be a girl?” he was met with silence, “Hey, tell me, do you need boobs to be a girl? Why are you ignoring me? I have a very important scientific question that only you can answer!” 

Levi decided to go along with this, “Well, people think Armin is a girl so who am I to say anything. Maybe you only need to be feminine to be a girl. Though technically we're all girls in the womb so I guess there is a grey area with that.” he rambled and rambled in an attempt to fry Eren’s brain, and boy did it work. He pulled out iambic pentameter, dictionary definitions, and the words he hadn't used since grade eleven science.

Mid-sentence, Eren screamed, or squawked, or… something, the sound he made was neither one nor the other. “You're messing up my brain with all your big person words!” Eren shouted. 

“Well, you did say it was a very important scientific question that only I could answer,” a smug Levi rebutted. Eren didn't answer in the form of speech but in the form of action. A swift grab of Levis crotch made him yelp and swerve. “Fuck Eren, don't fucking do that shit when I'm driving!” he screamed when he gained control of the vehicle. 

“Fuck me? I thought you didn't want to tonight,” Eren replied as he further groped his driver's area with gusto. He managed to undo the zipper on Levi’s jeans and stroked his growing boner directly. 

“Shit, I should have put on underwear.” 

“What, are we talking about poop? I don't have to poop, do you? If you do, you shouldn't go in here. That would smell bad,” Eren giggled at his statement. Levi just scoffed at his immaturity and the erection he now sported. Desperate to get rid of his “friend”, he spotted a small field devoid of people and hidden by trees, and parked there. Levi pulled Eren’s hand off his length, did his pants up and dragged Eren to the back seat. “Where are you taking me? Are you kidnapping me? I'm an adult, you can't kidnap me!” 

“Than I'm adult-napping you,” Levi quipped. He tossed Eren in the back seat and slammed the door shut, then went to work. Levi kissed Eren hard, along with undoing his damp shorts. Levi wanted to ask what he spilled on them but decided not to. Eren reeled at first but gladly accepted it. He wasn't particularly horny, but he didn't mind it. Tongues twisted together and hands groped for the longest time before Levi forcefully yanked Eren’s penis out from the confines of his boxers. 

“Ow! Don't break it, dummy,” Eren complained, the pain sobering him slightly. Levi aggressively stroked the two organs while resuming an intense french kiss that shut his lover up. Eren was the first to blow, a milky, thin stain adorned his top. 

“Heh, premature,” Levi mused under his breath. Levi started to pump again despite Eren’s protests. 

“No, I just came, don't do this to me. Please. Look, I'm sorry for making you pick me up! Forgive me~!” Eren begged between heavy breaths. 

“I wasn't trying to get an apology out of you, but thanks. We're still having sex whether you want to or not.” Levi kissed him again, Eren wasn't having any of that though. As a substitute to kissing, Levi pulled Eren’s boxers to his knees and jammed his fingers into his butt.

“Wait, why?” Eren asked in shock. 

“Because you started to jack me off in the car. Now turn over,” the simplicity of that statement made it sound cold and unfeeling, which it was. 

“That's why?”

“Yeah, got a problem with it?” no matter how hard he pushed, his fingers just wouldn't go in. He had to resort to gentler methods, then slowly but surely his digits made their way into Eren’s insides. 

“Yes I do, this is rape, Levi. Stop!” he pleaded. A particularly hard thrust via Levi’s fingers made Eren gasp audibly. 

“Let me put this another way, you started this and I'm finishing it. Preferably inside you. Get on your stomach brat.” Levi was unwavering in his intentions and had no plan to stop either.

“I was drunk, you can't hold me to my actions!” squabbled Eren as he tried to fight back but to no avail. Levi was too strong and overpowered his boyfriend easily

“I can and I will now get into position, shithead. Do I have to turn you over myself?” Levi asked rhetorically with an unamused tone.

“Please stop, isn't this illegal?” Eren asked pathetically, he was scared. 

“Jesus fuck just get on your belly or I'll have to do it myself and you know I will,” Levi commanded with a glare of authority. A weak nod was all Eren could muster and all Levi needed to do was to flip his lover over and violently shove his dick into Eren’s backside. 

“Levi!” Eren moaned loudly as Levi pounded into him. Eren spasmed under Levi when he hit his prostate head-on. 

“Ahhhh! How the hell are your insides so fucking good?” Levi asked in bliss. Eren’s innards were tight and wet, sucking him in like a vacuum. 

“ … I don't know.” 

“Fuck yes, all that alcohol must have gone to your ass, you are so wet,” Levi relished in the amazing feeling of Eren’s ass. Though the motion was a little limited, Levi managed to angle his hips so he got to Eren’s deepest places. Both of the men arched their backs in ecstasy. 

“Levi, more!” Eren shouted through heavy breaths. On top of the borderline violent thrusts, the friction from the seat made him feel even more pleasure. He spasmed under Levi, cumming for the second time.

“Finally enjoying yourself?” Levi taunted with a grin. 

“Yes, harder Levi, make me hurt,” Eren begged. Truth be told, he already hurt, his throat felt so sore from all the screaming and moaning and his ass was far from prepared when Levi forced his dick into him. Walking was definitely going to be an issue tomorrow.

“As you wish,” Levi complied. And boy did he. Somehow, his thrusts got even more intense and rapid. Levi bit Eren’s back, shoulders and neck as much as possible, and even pulled his hair. Levi was close, Eren probably too, but he couldn't talk all too well so Levi had no clue. A final motion had Levi blessing out. Thick white sperm shot into Eren, while Eren squirted onto the seats. 

Time skip

Eren awoke to a pounding headache and a sore behind, “Huh, when did I come home?”

“Around 2:00 am,” Levi answered as he walked in the room with two mugs, one with tea and the other with coffee. Eren shifted in place to sit up and felt the pain in his ass flare. He reached out for his respective beverage and rubbed the small of his back, though it did nothing to lessen the pain that seared within him. 

“Huh?” Eren’s mind was too foggy to comprehend words. 

“I had to pick you up from a party, we fucked in the car then you passed out and I brought you here. Also, you need a new pair of shoes,” he explained and sipped his tea idly. Eren patted the bed and Levi sat, a small poof sound could be heard from the puffy comforters that adorned their bed.

“Why?” Eren asked though he could have asked a plethora of alternative questions.

“You lost yours at the party,” They simultaneously sipped their caffeinated drinks, "Well, one of them anyway."

“Wonderful,” Eren groaned while taking another spiteful sip of his coffee. He liked those shoes, lesson learned, I guess. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of "normal" fics to post so soon some really weird and nasty ones are going to come up, be warned. 
> 
> See ya in the next one, bye!
> 
> P.s. I'm really proud of the adult napping quip.


End file.
